


Momma Always Said to Try New Things

by bluemoongirl99



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), Pewdiepie RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, blowjob, hotel room, sexy but also really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/pseuds/bluemoongirl99
Summary: Jack turned his head back, confused. “I thought ya’ said ya’ weren’t going to fuck me?”Even though Jack couldn’t get a good look at Felix kneeling behind him, he could practicallyhearthe shit-eating grin no doubt on his face. “I’m not,” he replied.Jack opened his mouth to say something else, but instead a sharp gasp came out as Felix stuck histongueinto Jack’sass. Jack immediately fisted at the hotel sheets, and jerked his hips forward.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellthisisprettyrisque (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).



> I was informed that the Jelix fandom did not have any rimming fics, so I made it my mission to write one. This was supposed to be a short PWP but it seems even smut with me is incredibly long-winded. Hope you guys enjoy, I love hearing your feedback.

Jack was tired. Jack was so fucking tired. His eyes were gritty and sore, like after staring at his computer screen, editing for six hours with no coffee break in-between. His muscles ached, and he felt jet-lagged to high heaven. He decided that to even come close to surviving the panel tomorrow he was going to need three pots of coffee, two showers, and at least seventy-two hours of sleep. 

Felix though, was fucking bouncing next to him as they trudged through the carpeted hallway to the elevator. Jack was just relieved that they made it to the hotel room without a hitch, because after the baggage claim nightmare at the airport, Jack’s patience really wasn’t ready for anymore complications. Jack just honestly was baffled by how much energy Felix still had. He was all smiles and excited-chatter with Mark trailing behind them. 

Jack’s suitcase kept catching on the carpet every couple steps as he pulled it, and by the time they reached the elevator Jack wanted to scream. Felix seemed to notice his unease because as soon as the three of them stepped into the elevator he rested his hands on his waist. Jack managed to give him a weak smile in response, and Felix kissed the top of his head. “Almost there, baby.” He whispered. 

Mark started exaggeratedly gagging in the corner of the elevator that he had tucked himself into. Jack rolled his eyes and was about to say something snappy, but the buzzer dinged, and the doors were opening on their floor, signalling them to get off. 

As they stumbled off and started heading to their rooms, Jack fumbled for the keycard to unlock the door. Felix stood behind him, inhibiting a lot of his mobility, considering his hands were around his waist, and his head was resting on his shoulder. Jack could tell he was tired. While Jack got grumpy, Felix got handsy. 

Mark swiped his keycard, and opened the door to his room which was right next to theirs. Jack knew they got separate rooms for each of them for formality reasons. But he thought is was a waste of money because everyone knew him and Felix would room together. Mark held open the door and stared at him and Felix. Jack shoved Felix off of him for a second so he could properly reach the pocket of his hoodie that he put the keycard in when the overly perky lady handed it to him in the lobby. 

“So like,” Mark started awkwardly, before clearing his throat. “I would really like to get some sleep before the panel tomorrow.” 

Jack just shot him a confused look. He was feet away from a bed, a _bed_ , and Mark was keeping him from flopping down on it and sleeping for ten thousand years. “Yeah dude, we’re tired too.” 

Mark made a frustrated noise, so Jack shot a look over at Felix to see if he understood, but the fucker was smirking and Jack couldn’t figure out why he-

Oh.

_Oh._

“I just don’t want a repeat of PAX,” Mark finished. He pointed his fingers at them. “So just, keep it down, and like, be safe, or whatever.” Then he tugged his suitcase into the room, shutting the door. 

Jack felt like he should blush, or be a little embarrassed. But he couldn’t muster the energy, considering he was close to kneeling over with exhaustion. He fucking _hated_ flying, and the circus that always went along with it. As soon as he crossed the threshold of the room he threw his suitcase somewhere off to the side of the bed. He shoved off his shoes, socks, and hoodie. 

Felix watched him wide-eyed as he stripped down into only a pair of boxers. Jack went over to his suitcase, flipped it right side up, and pulled a charger out of the top compartment. He plugged it into the outlet next to the lamp, and clumsily got his phone out of the pocket of his discarded sweatpants on the floor. He put his phone on the charger and flopped onto the bed. 

Felix was still staring at him, and seemed to be holding back a laugh. “I’m going to sleep now. Great? Great.” And wiggled until he was under the covers. He heard Felix chuckle and pull out one of the suitcase holders from inside the closet, then more delicately set his suitcase on top of it. He started humming and organizing all of his shit. Just watching him move around the room made Jack even more tired than before. 

Pretty soon after, he was out like a light. 

When he woke up the room was completely dark, and Felix was in the bed next to him playing on his laptop. Jack squinted, and rubbed his eyes. “Time is it?” He slurred, trying to wake up. Taking a nap in a hotel room always sounds like a great idea until you wake up hazy, and have no bearing of where you are. 

Felix jerked his head from the screen to look at him. “Hey sleeping beauty! It’s about-” he checked the time on the computer. “8:30 here, but it’s like fucking 4am back home.” 

Jack groaned before sitting up. He yawned and rubbed his hands over his face. He felt greasy, gritty, and just gross all over. “Fuck, I’m gonna’ go take a shower.” 

Felix only hummed in response as Jack stood up. He went into the bathroom, and flipped the switch to turn on the light. The blinding brightness of it nearly blinded him, and he covered his eyes, groaning. He stumbled when pulling a towel off the rack, and put it on the toilet to have when he got out. He also took the mat off the side of the tub and placed it on the ground. He smiled slightly as he remembered that Felix always forgets to take it out, and gets it soaking wet, then nearly slips when he gets out of the shower, and practically floods the bathroom every fucking time. 

Stepping into the shower and feeling the warm spray of water against his sore and aching muscles was nearly enough to make him moan. Showers were great. They were the best thing ever. He took his time in the endless stream of warm water, and really got clean. Airports had a way of making you feel dirty in a way that’s hard to describe. But after a good scrubbing, he felt like a person again. A pot of coffee would make it even better, but he settled for taking what was offered to him. 

He stepped out of the shower carefully, and wrapped himself in the giant fluffy towel. He dried off pretty quickly, then wrapped the towel around his waist. It was pretty short and left a gap over the side of his thigh, which looked a little ridiculous. He opened the door and shivered at the rush of cold air, contrasting harshly with the steamy warm air of the bathroom he had just been in. 

He went over to his suitcase, and flipped on a light so he could actually see what he was doing. He was about to go tell Felix to take a shower, but he saw that his hair was already wet. Jack raised an eyebrow as he shoved on a clean pair of boxers. He debated putting on a pair of sweatpants he packed, or even a t-shirt, but he figured the covers would feel better against bare skin and decided against it. 

He went over to the bed, and slipped under the covers once he was dressed. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and made a note to brush it really good once it dried in the morning. He would even steal some of the stupid gel Felix liked to use sometimes that he was sure he packed because the Swede was always obsessed with being overly prepared. 

Jack reached up and ran his fingers over the wet hair on the nape of Felix’s neck. Felix sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Jack smiled softly and started running his fingers through his hair fully, knowing that Felix loved having his hair played with. “Where’d you shower?” He asked, his voice quiet. 

Felix hummed as Jack continued to play with his hair. “I showered over in my own room. Didn’t wanna disturb your beauty sleep.” He looked over at Jack a little sheepishly, “I’ll probably have a bruise on my hip in the morning.” 

Jack rolled his eyes fondly, “Ya’ never learn. I bet ya’ flooded the bathroom over there too.” He wanted to sound more scolding, but he just ended up sounding so fucking fond and in love that it made _him_ want to gag.

Felix smiled cheekily, and Jack just shook his head. What was he going to do with him? “Did you sleep?” He asked, sounding concerned. Felix moved his laptop, and sat it on the nightstand on his side of the bed, then he rolled onto his side so he was facing Jack. Jack ran his fingers over his face, and was glad to see that the dark circles that had been there when they got off their flight were gone. He tangled their legs together subconsciously. 

“Yeah, you’re quite the octopus when you sleep, I might add.” Felix tried to sound haughty, but Jack could see past it. Though, the heart-eyes on Felix’s part weren’t really helping his case either. 

Felix settled his hands onto Jack’s waist, squeezing the soft flesh there for a second, before wiggling his eyebrows. “So...you wanna?” 

Jack held back a snort, and pretended to think about it. “I don’t think I can,” he played along. “I really have a headache.” 

There was a brief moment of silence before they were both breaking into giggles. Felix smiled, burying his face into Jack’s neck before pulling back. “Yeah, we may be married, but we’re not _that_ married.” 

Jack froze, pulling back to properly look at Felix. “We’re married?” 

He watched Felix’s eyes widen. “I mean. We’re not, but like, we-” he stumbled. 

“Fe’?” Jack asked, sounding unsure. “Do you want to marry me?” 

Felix seemed flustered, and bit his lip. “One day,” he said eventually. “Like, not right now, but, hopefully, one day.” 

Jack couldn’t help but smile as he processed Felix’s words. “Yeah?” 

Felix’s smile was blinding. “Yeah.” 

Jack tugged Felix forward, wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck. He pressed his lips against Felix’s harshly. Felix kissed back immediately, shoving his tongue inside Jack’s mouth. Jack moaned into Felix’s mouth as Felix climbed on top of him. He grabbed onto Jack’s thighs and spread them so he could settle between them, not breaking the kiss. 

Jack broke away, gasping. “Ya’ gonna fuck me?” He asked, closing his eyes as Felix made his way down to his neck, kissing and sucking at the pale skin there. “No hickeys.” Jack groaned, grabbing onto Felix’s hair and arching into his touch. 

Felix stopped the onslaught of his lips and moved his head so he was staring at Jack intensely. All of the playful mood was gone, and Jack felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs. His stomach clenched as Felix just continued to look at him darkly. Jack loved that look - it made him feel like Felix wanted to eat him alive. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

Jack nodded, almost as a reflex. 

“Okay,” Felix whispered, like it was to himself more than anything. “I want to try something.” 

Jack swallowed thickly. “Is this when you’re gonna pull out a bag of kinky shit? Because while I am a fan of _Pulp Fiction_ , ball gags aren’t usually me’ idea of a good time.” 

Felix laughed, resting his face on Jack’s chest. “Damn, I left my ‘kinky sex bag’ at home.” he tried to say dryly, but the smile on his face ruined it. “But in all seriousness. It’s just something we’ve never done before. But I think you’ll like it, okay?” 

Jack’s mind was racing, along with his pulse. He was trying to rack his brain for things that him and Felix _hadn’t_ done. He was coming up blank, but he had to admit that although he was nervous, he was also a little excited. 

“I’m gonna need you to turn over, okay baby?” Felix coaxed him gently. 

Jack nodded, and turned over so he was lying on his stomach. Felix moved the covers aside so that they weren’t in the way, and he had a clear view of Jack. “Can you get on your knees, baby?” He asked in the same tone. Jack complied, but felt his face turn red. Even though him and Felix had been together for almost two years, and had been fucking for just as long, he always felt ridiculous when exposed. Felix had made it his mission to get him over his many insecurities, though. He thought back to how much he had grown. Back when they were first starting to have sex he demanded to have the lights off nearly every time. 

Felix brushed his hands over Jack’s thighs, tracing the soft skin, before he slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, and slowly tugging them off. Jack shivered against the cool air, and was now fully naked under Felix’s piercing eyes. He was already breathing hard, in anticipation, and Felix hadn’t even done anything yet. 

Felix’s hands gripped onto Jack’s thighs and spread them. His hands slowly moved from his thighs up to his ass and parted his cheeks. Jack turned his head back, confused. “I thought ya’ said ya’ weren’t going to fuck me?” 

Even though Jack couldn’t get a good look at Felix kneeling behind him, he could practically _hear_ the shit-eating grin no doubt on his face. “I’m not,” he replied. 

Jack opened his mouth to say something else, but instead a sharp gasp came out as Felix stuck his _tongue_ into Jack’s _ass_. Jack immediately fisted at the hotel sheets, and jerked his hips forward. 

“Holy fuck-” he got out, but it was cut off by a moan as he felt Felix’s lips suck around his rim before flattening his tongue and licking a thick stripe up his ass. Jack couldn’t believe that Felix was doing this. That he was sticking his tongue there. Yeah, he had just showered. But still. 

Jack though, was squirming, and could barely keep still. The feeling of Felix’s tongue rubbing all over his sensitive nerve endings was setting him on fire. It was one of the most intense feelings he ever felt. He could hear himself making loud whiny noises, but he could barely focus as he started rolling his hips, gasping as he dick rubbed against the sheets, getting some friction. Right after he let out a particularly loud sound, he felt Felix pull away. 

He whimpered, confused. But Felix just spread his legs even farther. His voice was husky, and shot to all hell. “Remember what Mark said, hmm?” He asked teasingly running his fingers all over Jack’s thighs. Jack could barely think straight whenever he did that, and frankly thought it was extremely unfair. “Gotta be quiet. Can you be quiet for me, baby?” 

Jack nodded frantically, having to hold himself back from making fucking grabby hands at him. He would do anything just to have Felix’s tongue back on him. Felix seemed satisfied, since he brought his mouth back down, tonguing at Jack’s entrance. He licked over the rim and opening until Jack was shoving his face so hard into the mattress he couldn’t breathe. His dick was smearing pre-cum all over the sheets, and his hips were jerking like crazy. 

He bit his lip, letting in a few shaky breaths as Felix seemed to loosen up on the assault, and left sloppy open-mouthed kisses on the outside of his hole. He was only able to breath properly for a few seconds before Felix dived right back in again. He moaned, which only caused Felix to pull away again. 

Jack wanted to scream. He was driving him crazy. His thighs were shaking, and he had sweat pooling, and running down from his forehead in beads. “Thought I told you to be quiet?” Felix asked. He sounded so smug that Jack kind of wanted to punch him. But, he also kind of wanted to cum more. 

“Please?” He whined brokenly, and he vowed to totally get Felix back for this later. Felix hummed against his hole, causing Jack to convulse, and his forearms felt close to giving out, along with the knees he was resting on. 

“Would my fingers help you be quiet?” Felix mused, and fuck that was just playing dirty. Jack found himself nodding, and opening his mouth. As soon as he did, Felix was reaching up and shoving two fingers down his throat. Jack moaned around them, sucking on them as Felix just smirked. “Do you think you can come from just my tongue?” Jack whined around his fingers, and Felix’s smirk only grew. “After you come, I’m gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours, got it?” 

Jack wasn’t even given time to respond as Felix shoved his tongue back into his ass, really going for it. He wasn’t holding anything back, and was wiggling it all around Jack’s ass. It was so warm and wet and _good_ , Jack was losing his mind, one brain cell at a time. Felix’s fingers were muffling his sounds a lot, but he knew if they were doing this at home he’d be waking up all their neighbors with his screaming. 

He felt heat begin to pool in his stomach, and his dick was so hard it hurt. He could feel his hole twitching, and his cock pulsing. He was gasping in air around Felix’s fingers, and God he was close. He could tell that his orgasm was going to be intense. He felt it building, but when Felix dragged his teeth lightly over Jack’s rim he fucking lost it, coming all over the sheets underneath him. 

Felix removed his fingers, and Jack whined, pushing him away as he felt zaps of overstimulation shoot through his thighs and ass. Felix’s lips were red and spit-soaked. He was so fucking hot. 

Jack was completely fucked out, his limbs like jelly. He couldn’t understand why Felix still looked so smug, then he remembered. Right. Felix was gonna fuck his mouth now. Felix didn’t waste any time tugging off his boxers. His dick was hard and leaking, and Jack couldn’t believe that he had gotten that hard from just rimming him. 

Jack flipped around so he was lying on his back. He moved slightly to the other side of the bed to avoid the wet spot he had made a few moments prior. Lying in his own dried cum wasn’t very high up on his list of fun past-times. 

Felix scooted up on his knees so that he was straddling Jack’s chest. A knee on each side of him. Felix was stroking his dick slowly, seemingly in no hurry. He bit his lip though, as his thumb swiped over the slit. He positioned his cock so it was only about inch away from Jack’s lips, and he could see the pearly drops of pre-cum leaking out of the slit. “This okay?” Felix asked, and Jack had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Fuck, yeah.” He breathed out, his voice cracking at the end. 

Jack opened his mouth, and let Felix’s cock past his lips. He immediately starting tonguing at one of the veins on the bottom. At this point he knew all the things that Felix liked, and wanted him to cum as fast possible. Felix started rolling his hips, shallowly at first. Barely going that deep into Jack’s throat. Jack looked up at him through his lashes, and Felix started going a little deeper. He threw his head back, moaning softly. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, as Jack hollowed his cheeks, really sucking him in earnest. “So good at this, baby.” 

Jack was tearing up, and fought his gag reflex, though breathing through his nose helped. The sounds that Felix was making, though quiet, were some of Jack’s favorite sounds in the world. Jack moaned around his mouthful of bitter cock as Felix let out a sound more like a growl than anything else. It sent a wave of heat to the pit of his stomach. 

“Close.” Felix panted, as his hips started stuttering. 

Jack hummed around Felix’s dick, knowing how much he loved the vibrations, and tried to work his tongue even faster, licking all around Felix’s dick in his mouth. Only a few more seconds passed before Felix spilled inside his mouth. Jack swallowed all of the bitter liquid, though a few stray drops leaked out from the corner of his lips. 

Felix let his dick slip out of Jack’s mouth as he took a few shuddering breaths, trying to get air back into his lungs. His lips and jaw were numb. He rubbed against his jawline, as Felix sat at the edge of the bed. 

There were a few moments of silence before Felix spoke up. “We probably shouldn’t sleep here.” Jack was confused, until he followed his gaze to the giant cum stain on the opposite side of the bed. 

Jack couldn’t help but chuckle, agreeing. Felix got up from the bed, looking for the pair of boxers he discarded. After a few minutes of tired searching, he made his way over to his suitcase and just a pulled out a fresh pair. He also slipped on a t-shirt, then pulled another one out and threw it in Jack’s direction. “Put it on,” he instructed. “We’re gonna go sleep in my room.” 

Jack hummed, not having enough brain capacity left to properly respond. He pulled the t-shirt over his head, and found his own pair of boxers pretty easily. Felix also put on his hoodie, and grabbed a keycard off the nightstand. Jack got up from the bed, his limbs a little shaky and sensitive. His whole body felt like when the blood rushes back into your limbs after they fall asleep. 

He followed Felix out of the room, trying to be stealthy, but probably failing. He managed to remember to grab the keycard to the room on his way out. Getting locked out of their room would be embarrassing, not to mention he really didn’t want to explain to anyone why him and Felix were room hopping. Especially not an overly perky lady at the hotel front desk. 

Felix’s room wasn’t that far. It was on the same floor, and was only two rooms down from Jack and Mark’s rooms. Felix opened the door, and Jack followed behind him sleepily, trying not to trip over his own feet. At this point, he was orgasm-drunk and really just wanted to go to sleep. 

Felix’s room was exactly the same as Jack’s room, only mirrored, so everything was opposite. But the bed was clean and untouched. Jack opened the door of the bathroom to see that the floor was still a little wet from when Felix flooded it earlier, and he rolled his eyes as he went to go piss. When he finished, he washed his hands and made his way out, to see that Felix had already made himself very comfortable under the covers. 

Jack went over to the bed, and made sure to flip off the lamp before he got under the covers himself. The room was then flooded in darkness. The sheets were stiff and starchy, but Felix’s arms were warm as they wrapped around him, which was really all that mattered, anyway. 

“Do you have your phone, with an alarm or something?” Jack asked sleepily. While he would enjoy nothing more than sleeping the entire day away with Felix in bed, he knew Mark would have a heart-attack if they were late, and he had to go looking for them. 

Felix made a vague noise, then mumbled, “yeah,” when Jack elbowed him, waking him up a little more. 

As Jack burrowed farther into Felix’s arms, he was very grateful that the con decided to get them two rooms instead of one.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, they make my day, and encourage me to write more!


End file.
